Scooby-Doo and the Veritas Diamond
by Angels of Fate
Summary: The gang's got a new mystery, but once it's solved, it is really over? Disc: I don't own Scoob and the gang.
1. The Mystery

Scooby-Doo and the Veritas Diamond  
Author: Jessica  
Chapter 1: The Mystery  
  
Daphne stretched and yawned. The past few days had been very tiring for her, but the gang was still no closer to figuring out who stole the priceless Veritas Diamond from its owner, Mr. Oldham. Oldham had heard about Mystery, Inc. and thought to hire his own investigators before turning the matter over to the feds. He didn't trust them and felt they would surely never recover his jewel. The stone had been missing since yesterday, the gang had been on the case since it vanished.  
  
"Velma, have we finished interviewing anyone who was in the house that night?" Freddie asked, holding a notebook. The petite braniac nodded.   
  
"Let's review, shall we?" The group gathered around Velma. "Mr. Oldham, first, of course. He was in his study all evening, and didn't hear anything unusual in the house. He said that at about 9PM he went into the library, opened the safe, and discovered the diamond missing. He immediately re-locked the safe and began searching for PI's. He called us that night; we arrived at about quarter to ten. Oh, the reason he checked on the safe is because it's his custom to do so every night at nine." The gang gave each other looks. ~Great, a nutcase. Every mystery has to have its nutcase, and this one's a millionaire~   
  
"Right. Moving along, next is the maid, Zsuzsa. She let two people in between the hours of 7 and 9. She herself was catching up on several days worth of laundry, apparently. It should be noted that the laundry room is directly below the library and a stair case is next to these rooms. Zsuzsa has been in Oldham's employ for only two months; she moved here from Romania. The previous maid left because supposedly 'funny things' happened in this house." Velma rolled her eyes. "How many times do we get that? 'Funny things' that turn out to be some greedy neighbor or something. Anyway, Zsuzsa admitted a Mr. Leroy and a Ms. Brubaker. Leroy is from the bank, he has been steadily trying to break Oldham into selling him the diamond."   
  
"But it's priceless. How do you SELL it?" Daphne muttered. Shaggy shrugged, and Scooby looked bored.  
  
"He claims he wants to donate it to the museum, it would look good for the bank. He also noted that if Oldham refuses to sell, he'd like Oldham to donate it. Oldham does NOT want to give up this diamond. Ms. Brubaker is a reporter for 'Life' magazine. They've been hounding Oldham for an article for months; he finally consented. They were going to do the first part, the interview, tonight. Brubaker came around 8:00PM, and went straight to the study. She left the room on occasion, to use the bathroom, get a drink, etcetera. She left at nine, which is when Oldham discovered his loss. Oh, Leroy was in the house between 7 and 7:30," Velma finished.   
  
"Ok, we've reviewed. That still doesn't help! I say we call it a night, we can do some more searching tomorrow," said Freddie. The others agreed and they headed towards the staircase that led the their rooms. As they were about to ascend, Daphne wrinkled her nose.   
  
"Ugh, this room is a bit dusty. Zsuzsa needs to get with it! She should've adjusted by now," she said, giving a small smile. Just then, Scooby began sniffing in the dust, then sneezed. A paper blew out of the corner, as did a large dust cloud. Freddie grabbed it.   
  
"Hey guys, look at this!" The girls, Shaggy, and Scooby huddled around Freddie and peered at the paper. On it were lines, letters, and numbers.   
  
"This looks like a map of some sort," said Velma, thoughtfully. In fact, the paper did look like a rough sketch of some sort of map. There was what appeared to be a hall way, two rooms, and possibly a staircase on it. The phrases "820L" and "Be.CA" were marked in the square that could've been a room. "835SH" was marked at the farthest end of a corridor. "910G" was written off to the side of the 'map.'   
  
"Well this is weird. What do you suppose the numbers and letters are?" asked Daphne. Freddie stuck the piece of paper in his pocket.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a hunch we'll find out soon enough," he said, as they headed to their rooms.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short, but wait! Chapter two is over twice as long! This is, after all, only the introductory chapter. =-) I'd just like to say thanks to my sister Jen who helped me formulate plot. (Yes, I have this whole thing planned, woah.) She also helped me finalize my decision on pairings... *evil grin* I know everyone seems out of character, but you have to admit, they were the very epitomes of "moronic leader," "stupid hippy," "talking dog," "brainiac," and "ditzy pretty girl." I felt I needed to round them out just a little. And don't worry, they will revert back a little, maybe. (At least, Scooby and Shaggy's eating habits will!) Thanks for reading, and please review! I'd say, "If you don't give me at least such a number of reviews, I won't continue," but I'm not like that. 1) I'm afraid I won't get enough and then what? Do I go back on my word and continue anyway? 2) I just want to continue, even if no one reads it! So there! *mwahahaha* (I knew I should've have had caffeine. Note to self: NEVER HAVE COFFEE AFTER SIX O'CLOCK) 


	2. The Four Clues

Scooby-Doo and the Veritas Diamond  
Author: Jessica  
Chapter Two: The Four Clues  
  
"How is everything? Are you comfortable? Do you have any, what are they called, leads?" Oldham asked eagerly. Shaggy responded that everything was fine, they were doing their best, and that they couldn't tell him anything further. The group had just sat down to breakfast. Zsuzsa served them bacon and eggs, and orange juice.   
  
"I'll be going out today, I have important meetings and things to do in town today, but Zsuzsa will still be here if you need anything," the elderly millionaire commented, before leaving the table. The gang finished their meal, thanked Zsuzsa, and went into the main hall.   
  
Freddie said,"This is the perfect opportunity to do some real investigating around here. Oldham hasn't been off our backs since he hired us. Gang, let's split up!" At this, everyone cracked up. Freddie grinned sheepishly.   
  
"You knew I'd say it. It's a tradition!" He protested. "Ok Shaggy, you, Scooby and I will search the attic and second floor. Girls, you take the main floor and basement." With that, they went their respective ways.   
  
"What are we even looking for?" Shaggy asked.   
  
"Ri ron't row," shrugged Scooby. Freddie frowned at them.   
  
"C'mon, you know, anything out of the ordinary, anything that could help us," he said. Shaggy sighed.  
  
"Uh, the burglary was on the main floor, why would we find anything in the attic?" He began looking through an old chest. After moving aside some old clothes, he picked up a scrapbook and opened it. Startled, he called over Freddie and Scooby.  
  
"This book is from Oldham's visit to Romania seventeen years ago. Seems a bit coincidental, that Zsuzsa's from Romania, and all," Shaggy commented. Freddie looked thoughtful.  
  
"I need to ask Velma something about that, later. Let's keep looking."   
  
~*~  
  
"You know what I find odd, Daphne?" Velma asked, as they began their search of the study. Her companion asked her what.  
  
"That no one knew of this diamond's existance. It's not on record, no one knows anything about it- where Oldham got it, or how, even though it's a priceless gem. That's why Oldham's reluctant to report it, he'd be thrown into the public eye and everything," Velma explained. Daphne mulled it over.  
  
"Yeah, that is strange. But you know Oldham, he's a bit, well, not all there," she countered. "Although not having it on record's odd. Specially since it's so valuable." They continued looking around. Then Daphne had a thought.  
  
"Velma, someone did know about it. Leroy." Velma raised one eyebrow, but said nothing. The girls had each taken a side of the room and met in the middle, at Oldham's desk.  
  
"Dare we?" asked Daphne.   
  
"Oh, we dare," Velma said, pulling open the top drawer. "Apparently he's had this diamond for a while, so don't expect anything about it to be near the top of any piles," she said, grinning. Daphne rifled through a stack of papers but found nothing useful, as did Velma.  
  
"I didn't suppose he would have anything in his desk, but he's, as you say, not all there, so it didn't hurt to look. Where would he keep the older stuff, I wonder?" Velma questioned. Daphne surveyed the room carefully.  
  
"Not in here, I'll bet you that. Let's go over to the library. I think maybe that's where they are, I mean, his safe's in there. Who knows? Maybe the papers were with the diamond and the theif took those too," she said.   
  
"Let's hope not," Velma replied, leading the way across the hall and down two doors.   
  
~*~  
  
"Find anything, Scooby?" asked Shaggy. The Great Dane shook his head. "How about you, Freddie?"   
  
"No, but hold on, we didn't look over there yet," Freddie said, pointing to a corner of the room near the window. Light streamed in, highlighting the dust. Scooby trotted over; the humans followed. There were a bunch of pictures and things leaned against the wall, and several boxes next to them. Freddie began flipping through the pictures.  
  
"Oldham... Oldham's father... Oldham's grandfather...Oldham's great-grandfather... noticing a pattern?" Freddie muttered. "Oldham's...great- gre- woah! Wait a minute!" Freddie stopped at what Shag and Scoob assumed was a portrait of Oldham's great-great-grandfather.  
  
"Guys, look!" he said, pointing to a spot on the portrait. It showed a distinguished looking gentleman sitting at a desk, with paper and quill in front of him. A candle burned at one end of the desk, and at the other sat a white stone, on a black base.  
  
"Is that...?" Shaggy asked. Freddie was puzzled.   
  
"I don't know, but I think it might be. We should've asked Oldham for a picture... If he has one," he said. "Although really, it would be a bit weird if it wasn't..." Scooby groaned.  
  
"Like this whole mystery isn't weird enough?!" commented Shaggy. "Do you think it's a family heirloom type thing, passed down?" Freddie shrugged.  
  
"Just some more questions that'll need answering by the time this mystery's over. Should we just *ask* Oldham?" It was Shaggy's turn to shrug.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, let's split up!" Velma said, and she and Daphne dissolved in a fit of giggles.  
  
"He's so funny when he says that! Remember how serious he used to be about it? And he would make me go with Shaggy so he could 'protect' you?!" Continued Vel. Daphne gasped for air; she had tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing so hard.   
  
"Yeah, but that's only because he thought you didn't need protecting!" Velma shrugged.  
  
"Well, I still don't."  
  
"True. Like the study? You start from the left, I'll go right?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
They searched quietly for a few minutes, going over shelves of books, looking for anything different about them.   
  
"Vel? Where IS the safe?"  
  
"I suppose behind a set of fake books. It's only logical." They returned to their shelves. Daphne had almost reached Velma when something caught her eye on the bottom of the bookcase. A book had just about fallen onto the floor. She reached for it.   
  
"'Artifacts Through Time: A History'. That figures, he'd have this book, what with owning a rare diamond and all. I wonder if it's in here?" Daphne opened to the table of contents. "Here it is, Veritas Diamond! Page 453." By now, Velma had come over, and watched as Daphne flipped to page 453. She gasped when she got there. The pages on the diamond had been ripped out.   
  
~*~  
  
The door to Zsuzsa's room stood open. The boys cautiously entered, and shut the door behind them. This was the first room they were searching on the second floor. They figured they would start at one end and make their way down the hall. Although Zsuzsa was the maid, she stayed in a room like any guest. The room was rather plain, with pale blue walls and a matching carpet. There was a single bed and nightstand, a dresser, and closet. A few personal belongings were laid out on the dresser- a mirror, a tiny statue, and a necklace. Freddie examined the necklace closely. It was a small diamond, on a gold chain. It was in very good condition.   
  
"If she's only a maid, how come she has a diamond necklace?"   
  
"Maybe it was a gift from someone," suggested Shaggy. On the nightstand was the Bible and a book and notes written in Romanian. Shaggy wanted to take it for Velma to inspect, but Freddie thought Zsuzsa would notice its absence.   
  
"Maybe we can get Velma to just come in here herself and translate a bit," Freddie grinned. The whole gang was still in awe of Velma's genius. She knew at least seven languages, including Romanian. Finding nothing else notable, they moved on. The next room was the one the girls were staying in. The boys hesitated.  
  
"Do we have to? If there was anything, wouldn't they have just told us?" whined Shaggy. Freddie shot him a look.  
  
"Well, they might not have searched it, we don't know. Better just have a quick peak, to satisfy ourselves that we looked everywhere," he said, a gleam coming in to his eye.   
  
"Ruh-roh," said Scooby. He knew that look.  
  
"If they find out, they WILL kill us, you know that don't you?" Shaggy said, following Fred and Scoob into the room and shutting the door. This room was larger than Zsuzsa's, with two single beds, a large dresser, nightstand between the beds, and closet. The girls' stuff was set over a chest at the foot of either bed. After a quick look at each other and the door, Freddie and Shaggy each took a bed. Glancing underneath, they found nothing. Removing the girls' stuff and looking in the chests, still they found nothing. They eyed the closet. Freddie opened the door and saw... blackness. Reaching up, he turned on the light.  
  
"Anything in there?" Shaggy said, as he and Scooby looked curiously at Freddie.   
  
"I don't know yet," he replied, then, "Nah. Let's go."   
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm, that's odd. Well, I'd still like to find information on this diamond, let's keep looking," said Velma. She and Daphne resumed their combing of the library.   
  
"Ok, we've searched every shelf, and I'm positive none of those books were fake. Where is this safe?" Daphne said, exasperated. She turned slowly in a circle, eying the room carefully. Velma did the same. Then, she walked to the farthest corner of the room, where there was a table and some chairs. Climbing onto the table, she removed the coat of arms on the wall above. Sure enough, behind it was a safefront.   
  
"You'd never know. You'd probably assume, like me, that it's somewhere in the books!" Velma said. Daphne shrugged.  
  
"Although if you had any sense, you'd realize after you checked the books that there aren't many other places it could be."   
  
"Daphne, do you see anything funny about the way this is set up? Think very hard. This isn't very high up. Oldham is a tall man, he wouldn't have to stand on a chair, right?" Daphne nodded. "Well then why is this chair out?" Daphne's eyes widened as she caught on.  
  
"And if no one has been in here besides Oldham since the robbery, then..." The girls looked at each other then raced to find the boys.   
  
~*~  
  
"So, Leroy's out. He's at least as tall as Oldham, if not taller. That leaves the girls. Figures," said Freddie, after the two teams had swapped clues.   
  
"Hey, what do you mean, 'figures'? So what if a girl did it, that's only THIS time. Think how often it's turned out to be someone of the male persuasion!" Velma said hotly. Freddie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, we should have known from the start, I mean, diamonds are a girl's best friend!" His weak attempt at humor did not appease Velma or Daphne. Before they could argue or discuss clues further, Oldham came home.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Are you with me so far? Good! Now, it gets fun. Tune in next time (I don't know when that'll be!) for Chapter Three. (Either, "Deeper Confusion" or "Mystery Solved" I'm not sure yet. And don't worry, even if the mystery's solved, that doesn't mean it's over. *evil grin*) What is it with me and my evil grins? So, who do you think did it? 


	3. Deeper Confusion

Scooby-Doo and the Veritas Diamond  
Author: Jessica  
Chapter Three: Deeper Confusion  
  
"Ugh! Normally by now we have somebody in a ghost costume after us," sighed Daphne. Shaggy laughed.   
  
"I'm glad there isn't; you know I hate that," he said. Freddie rolled his eyes.  
  
"I almost wish there was; we need some kind of break!" he cried, exasperated. Velma just looked at them all, her eyes twinkling. Scooby looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Rrrut?" he asked. Velma bit her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, last time we tried to analyze our clues, we were, well, interrupted. Let's try again."  
  
"I'll read," volunteered Dapne, pulling out a notebook. "Clue 1: The diamond may have been passed down to Oldham; there's what could be a picture of it in the attic. 2: In a book with information on the diamond, those pages have been ripped out. Third: Oldham doesn't have the diamond registered or anything, but Leroy knew about it. And lastly, the burglar had to stand on a chair to reach the safe. Where does that put us? How do these fit together? Leroy seems plausible, but the fourth clue cancels him out!" The group sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Do you think maybe that's done on purpose?" asked Freddie. "I mean, it seems strange that the two clues we find relating to the theft itself cancel each other out, leaving us with... the two clues about the diamond, which aren't really much to go on."   
  
"You're right, Fred! Why didn't I think of that before?" Velma said, excited. Fred looked startled, but Shaggy and Daphne just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Think of what?"  
  
"It's too good. No crime is perfect, you know that. So, for a minute, let's just assume it was Leroy. What could you do to throw off suspicion? Leave a chair sticking out, perhaps?" Shaggy looked doubtful.  
  
"If it were me, I'd do something a little more obvious than that, Velma. Nice try though, better than anything I've come up with!" Everyone laughed at that.   
  
"Well, suppose it wasn't Leroy? That leaves Brubaker and the maid. Brubaker has no connection to the diamond, Oldham, or, well, anything. The maid is new, she's from Romania. Is there any sort of connection between her and the diamond? IF the diamond has been in the Oldham family for years, then I doubt that," commented Freddie. Shaggy shrugged.  
  
"For once, I'm stumped," he said. Daphne laughed and poked him.  
  
"For once?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, I say we go get something to eat, I'm starved!" Scooby quickly seconded this idea.  
  
"When AREN'T you starved, Shaggy?" asked Dapne, "Oh, and hey, where IS Mr. Oldham? He didn't tell us he wouldn't be around today."   
  
"I don't know. He was so... involved in the beginning, and now he hardly asks us anything. Does he realize we're still here, even? Does he care his diamond is still missing?" Freddie asked.  
  
"I guess so, Freddie. He's just trying to move on while he lets us do our job, I think," replied Velma. Shaggy shrugged, then he and Scooby gave the others their best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"All right! We'll go to the pizza shop in town!" Freddie cried, finally relenting and grabbing the keys to the Mystery Machine. Freddie climbed in the driver's seat as Shag and Scoob got in the back. Daphne was about to climb in when an idea struck her.  
  
"Hey, Fred, you know how I'm so tall? WHY do I sit in the middle then? Velma, hop in," she said, laughing. The drive to town took only a few minutes.   
  
"Roh boy!" said Scooby, as Shaggy ordered their favorite: an extra- large pizza with the works, hold the anchovies. Freddie and the girls got their own sandwiches. They sat down at a booth with a view out on to the street. No one paid it much attention as they ate. Then Shaggy picked his head up to wipe his mouth and glanced down the street. The bank was two buildings down, and Shag had a clear view of Mr. Oldham going in. He almost choked on his pizza.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Oldham? Look! He's goin' into the bank!" The gang exchanged looks, quickly finished their meal and left. They nonchalantly went into the bank, under the pretext that Daphne was making a withdrawal. Daphe was in line, and Shaggy had to wait outside with Scooby, since dogs weren't allowed in the bank. Freddie and Velma inconspicuously slipped through the door marked "NO ADMITTANCE."  
  
"Where IS he?" whispered Freddie.   
  
"Leroy's office, I'll bet," was Velma's reply. They made their way quietly down the hall. An employee came out of a room a few doors in front of them, and the pair ducked into the room next to them, praying it was empty. Luck was on their side- they were in a conference room that was not in use.  
  
"I'd say that was close," said Velma. Fred nodded.   
  
"I agree, and you're right, he's got to be in Leroy's office, but where's that? And if we find it, what do we do? Put our ears to the door and eyes to the keyhole and hope no one walks by?" he responded. Velma shrugged. She peeked out the etched glass of the door and surveyed the hall. It was empty. The room across from the one they were in was apparently used for coffee and other such commodities that were served at the conferences. The door was open and a box of doughnuts could seen on the counter. Just as Freddie was about to open the door, someone could be heard coming down the hall. Oldham stormed past. Freddie and Velma looked at each other.  
  
"He didn't seem happy," Freddie remarked.  
  
"What gave it away?" Velma asked sarcastically. She was about to leave when Freddie pulled her back. A few seconds later, Leroy could be seen strolling down the hall, muttering to himself. He stopped at the doors to the doughnut room and conference room. Velma and Freddie held their breath. ~Why would he come in here?~ They exhaled as Leroy turned and began preparing himself some coffee. Apparently a conference had just let out and it was still semi-fresh.  
  
"The nerve... accusing me like that... we'll see about that! It's a good thing I didn't take it..." This was all that they caught before Leroy headed back to his office. After checking once more that there was no one in the hall, Velma and Freddie left the bank and met Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne outside.  
  
"Well, find anything? We saw Oldham leave and ducked into the next building," said Daphne.  
  
"Did we ever! Oldham looked pretty mad when he left, didn't he? Well anyway, we overheard Leroy say, let's see now, 'it's a good thing I didn't take it' and apparently Oldham accused him of doing just that! Right, Freddie?" Velma said.  
  
"I think you got it word for word, Velma," Freddie said, appreciatively.   
  
"So, does this completely rule out Leroy?" asked Shaggy. Scooby just scratched his head.   
  
"Hmmm, I don't think so," Velma said, mysteriously. "I wonder..." She didn't finish this thought.   
  
"Let's go find Brubaker. We'll start at the 'Life' offices, they'll know where we can find her, right?" This last part was said with an upbeat "I-have-an-idea" air.   
  
"Velma's on to something!" laughed Freddie. Daphne just smiled.  
  
"When isn't she? That's why she's a genius, Freddie!" Shaggy just rubbed his head and Scooby looked impatient. Velma had the grace to look embarrassed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Brubaker? Are you sure you got the name right? What's she written?" Asked the bubble-gum snapping receptionist at the Life offices. The gang exchanged confused looks.  
  
"She interviewed Mr. Oldham a few nights ago, for your magazine," Daphne said, annoyed. Now the secretary looked puzzled.  
  
"Mr. Oldham? We've been trying to get him to agree for months. The old coot still hasn't given in though," she said. 


	4. Mystery Solved?

Scooby-Doo and the Veritas Diamond  
Author: Jessica  
Chapter 4: Mystery Solved?  
  
"Does this mean what I think it does?" asked Shaggy, as the gang left the news   
building.  
  
"No," Velma said decidedly. Everyone stopped and looked at her.  
  
"No?" echoed Daphne. Velma broke into a grin.   
  
"Well, maybe," she said. "But if my hunch is correct, you'll see that things aren't what they appear to be!" With that, the gang headed back to the Oldham estate.   
  
"Do you want to fill us in on whatever you're cooking up, Vel?" asked Freddie.  
  
"Not yet. I think we need some more clues first," the girl replied.   
  
"And how do you propose we do that? We searched the entire house, and took everyone's statement," mused Daphne.   
  
"But we didn't ask Oldham about the diamond's history," said Freddie, lighting up.   
  
"Well, ok, come on guys," said Shaggy, sighing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Oldham? We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind," started Freddie. The older gentleman smiled.  
  
"Of course, anything to help," he said.   
  
"Where did you get the diamond?" Velma wasted no time. Freddie glanced at her, but kept silent. He didn't know all the questions that needed asking anyway. Oldham's face went white.  
  
"It has been in my family for years, I don't know where it was acquired," he said in a very neutral tone.   
  
"Do you know, has your family owned it the entire time since it first came into possession? Or have there been any unaccounted gaps?" Velma pressed. Oldham pursed his lips.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why isn't the diamond on record?"  
  
"To keep it from prying eyes and snoopy people."   
  
"Where are its papers?"  
  
"Apparently they were also stolen."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this?"  
  
"I thought you realized it." The gang watched this exchange between Oldham and Velma with wide eyes. Neither seemed to back down.  
  
"How does Leroy know about the diamond?"  
  
"I don't know, but he wants to buy it."  
  
"Why does Life want to interview you?"  
  
"I'm a wealthy old man." At this, Shaggy's eyes watered as he surpressed a laugh.  
  
"Why did you finally grant them an interview?"  
  
"I got sick of their nagging." Velma sighed. She couldn't figure out why he was being so offensive, when he had been so helpful before.  
  
"If you're through berating me with questions, young lady, I'm going have my dinner. Excuse me," Oldham said, getting up from his chair, he left the room. Everyone left in the room let out a pent-up breath. Freddie was the first to speak.  
  
"Does this help any?" Velma rubbed her temples as if relieving a headache, then sat looking thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly, she smiled.  
  
"Gang, how many clues do we have?" Shaggy counted on his fingers till Daphne gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Four, not counting whatever Oldham just revealed since I'm not sure any of it I even helps!" Velma's smile widened.  
  
"Five. How quickly you forget that little map!" Freddie dug around in his pocket and handed it to her.   
  
"You're sure it's a map?" Shaggy asked. Velma glanced at him.  
  
"What else could it be? Now let's see. What do those numbers mean? Two rooms, a hallway, and a staircase," she muttered as she turned the paper all around. "But which ones?" Everyone clustered around looking at the paper, but they weren't sure. While there weren't many staircases in the house, they were trying to think of what the numbers meant before picking a staircase. Freddie snapped his fingers.  
  
"When was the robbery?"   
  
"Between seven and ni...," Velma started to answer, then she jumped and exclaimed, "Freddie you're a genius!" Everyone laughed as Velma blushed. Fred grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Aw, it was nothing. I think I've just been around you too long, Vel," he said, as Velma blushed darker than her skirt.   
  
"So, assuming these numbers ARE times, what do they refer to?" asked Shaggy.   
  
"The robber's movements?" suggested Daphne. Velma beamed.  
  
"That's perfect! Look!" she said, and ran out of the room, the gang close at her heels. She stopped in front of the library and held the paper in front of her.  
  
"There are stairs next to this room, we're in a hallway, there's two rooms... 8:20L- for 'library!' 8:35SH- this is a hall..." Freddie snapped his fingers.  
  
"South. SH- South Hall. That's where this one's located, right?"   
  
"So who was in the house at 8:20? Brubaker!" exclaimed Daphne. Scooby yelped.  
  
"Rit ras rher!"   
  
"But there's still something funny going on here... Well, even still, we need to find Ms. Brubaker," said Velma, carefully. Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne started for the dining hall.  
  
"We should tell Mr. Oldham." Velma sighed; Freddie turned to her.  
  
"Vel, what's wrong? Aren't you glad we solved ANOTHER mystery?" He sounded worried.  
  
"Sure I am, Freddie, but something's bothering me. I don't know; maybe it was just Oldham's responses to my questions... I just can't shake the feeling that there's more to it than this. How did Leroy know about the diamond? Why was Oldham so secretive? If he knows more than he's telling, and I think he does, why? And what is it?"   
  
"Don't worry, if there's more, we'll figure it out. C'mon, let's go eat," Freddie replied, giving her a hug and yanking her down the hall. Freddie was developing a stomach like Shaggy and Scooby.  
  
"How do we find Brubaker, though?" Oldham asked as Freddie and Velma entered the dining room. Scooby cocked his head as if to say, "I don't know."  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Oldham, but we'll do it somehow," Freddie vowed as the gang settled down to eat. 


End file.
